That summer feeling
by Lady Murder
Summary: "What good is the warmth of summer, without the cold of winter to give it sweetness." John Steinbeck Or, what to do with a freaking hot summer, some popsicles and a shirt kink.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Haikyuu.

 **::**

 **That Summer Feeling**

There was this weird silence when Hinata opened the door for Kageyama. The shorty greeted him the moment he saw him, but the latter kept with this creepy blank stare for a whole minute. Hinata tilted his head a bit, smile still plastered on his face, waiting for the malfunction, that had apparently taken control of Kageyama, to fix itself.

"Hes… I mean… Hi."

"Did you just mix 'hi' with 'yes', Kageyama-kun~?"

"Just let me enter, dumbass." Kageyama retorted, finally in full control of his body, clicking his tongue.

Hinata's eyes rolled, but as always, he didn't take it to the heart. Instead, he gave one step back, giving space for the Karasuno's setter to enter. "So, are you going to explain what that whole creepy silence was about?" He asked right away, while walking him through his living room.

"Later." Kageyama said, between his teeth, when he saw Hinata's mom approaching.

"Hello, Tobio-kun, dear! How are you today?" She asked, full of smiles, immediately going for the tip of her toes to pass a hand on the swirl of hair that Tobio had on the top of his head. She always did that, Kageyama couldn't even get surprise about the sudden skinship anymore, so he just gave his best tiny awkward smile and bowed his head. "Is so hot these days, I think this is one of the hottest summer. I have some watermelons cut for you guys, for refreshing, but be careful to not spill it on the floor. Shouyou finally did some cleaning in his room today and God knows how long he'll take to do it again."

"Yes, mom, he knows already, thank you for that." Hinata said, pushing Kageyama towards the stairs, pretending to be sulking, but the latter could see the sudden flush of red on his cheeks. "Just for the records, I only did it because she insisted on doing so before you come here."

"Of course I did! Tobio-kun is basically your only friend that comes here, so you should at least present him a nice and clean room!" His mother retorted, crossing her arms, in which Shouyou hurried Kageyama upstairs.

"You should see his room!" He screamed from the top of stairs and actually hope she didn't listen, because that was a total lie. Kageyama was a stupid volleyball freak like him, but at least he was well-organized, Hinata needed to be fair. "My mom spoils you so much, you know… I was basically burning in front of the fan and she didn't say anything about watermelons."

"I wonder if she'd still do that if she knew that I've been banging you for more than two years." Tobio said, blankly, but truly intrigued by this thought. Hinata gasped – as he always did when Tobio dared to say some not-safe-for-family-ears stuff, since he, himself, was the one who always did this job –, but before he could say anything, a child's voice made him jump.

"What's banging? Have you two been fighting?" Natsu asked, with her big brown childish eyes, making the two "grown-up" third years jump to each side of the corridor, as if a door would suddenly appear on the wall.

"N-natsu! Y-yeah, you know. We keep bickering at each other, y-yeah." Hinata said, not quite sure if she was young enough to just accept his lie. Apparently, she was, since she smiled widely and tapped Kageyama's hand – basically what she could reach.

"It's ok, Kage-chan! Mom loves you, she knows nii-chan deserves that." In which Kageyama, now passed his freaking out, smiled triumphantly to the shorter one.

"You know, we're going to play some videogames and I was going to invite you, but be free to be bored to hell on your room." Hinata said, while showing his tongue to her, being the mature big brother he was.

"Ehhhh, not fair!"

They entered Hinata's room and Kageyama took his time to secretly smile at it. Shouyou could have been cleaning, and the room could have this slight smell of lavender, but Tobio could still smell the other's scent all over the room and that was always something that struck him – how the shorty could leave his scent everywhere he went. Kageyama's own room smelled much more like a volleyball court than like himself.

Kageyama put his stuff on the corner and sat in front of the TV, starting to feel the heat of the day getting to him, making him start to sweat. Hinata took the fan and put it almost face to face from where they were going to be, in which Kageyama almost gave a relieved moan, if that wouldn't be weird as hell.

"Is freaking hot today, I really wish I had an AC in my room."

"Yeah, I've been putting mine in its full potential, but it's awful when I go out, like today. It feels way hotter than it actually is."

They started to play – which, by the way, was a volleyball game – and even though their game was a fierce battle to show who was the best, Tobio kept throwing glances at Shouyou, starting to act how he acted as soon as he saw the other when he arrived.

"Ahn, I know you want to try some tosses, and well, you know I'd love to…" Hinata started, pausing the game, startling Kageyama, since he was staring, but not focusing on the other's face at all. "…but my mom gave me a rant before you arrive, about wanting us to stay inside, since is incredibly hot, instead of working out under the sun. She said something about passing out because of the heat? Those silly things, yeah." He finished and Tobio kind of thanked the gods for Hinata being so stupid to the point of not getting what was making him all weird.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine. I'm still better than you at this." He retorted simply and, if it was possible, the room got even hotter with the heat that was flowing from the shorty, with all his want to win. Shouyou even rolled his sleeves, which made Kageyama look up to the ceiling and ask for forgiveness for all the sins he had just committed in his head.

But before they could continue, Hinata's mom showed up on the room.

"Shouyou, dear, I'm taking Natsu to the pool. One of her friend's dad just called, inviting her for a gathering. I know it will be just children, but do you both want to come?"

Hinata exchanged a quick glance with Kageyama and then shrugged. "Nah. We're going next weekend with some of the veterans of the team."

"Figured. Anyway, here some popsicles that I bought earlier and don't forget to eat those watermelons and drink tons of water, ok?"

" 'Kay, have fun!" Shouyou excitedly grabbed the popsicles and gave one to Tobio, who bowed his head again as Hinata's mom left. Hinata immediately went to his window, opening his popsicle and shoving it in his mouth with a muffled relieved sigh. He kept checking outside, not aware that Kageyama kept checking him out, the iced sweet forgotten in his hand. "Hmm ok, yeah, they're gone. Mom took her in her car. So, yeah, now we're free!" He said, biting a huge chunk of the blue popsicle and chewing quickly. Hinata turned, smiling ear to ear, to look at Kageyama, who was now standing. "I think we can play for an hour or so, and she won't notice!... Huh?"

The expression Tobio was giving him was no near of what he expected. Shouyou expected one of his crazy, excited smiles, ready to be the king and all that jazz, but he was now looking at a troubled Kageyama, who seemed to be in the middle of a dilemma, as if he was about to do something and was having a change of mind.

"You… dumbass. Why did you have to invite me to play volleyball now? Take back what you said!" Kageyama said, suddenly irritated, grabbing one of Hinata's arm.

"Eh?! What the heck, Bakageyama. Since when you don't want me asking you to toss for me? I mean, that's our thing, you know." Hinata retorted and finished his sweet with another huge bite.

Tobio gritted his teeth. "Since you suddenly decide to use your middle school's volleyball team t-shirt. The one from the first time I saw you play."… _and one that's freaking small on you, because somehow you've actually grown._ But that part he decided to hold for himself. "And you even rolled your sleeves and… Damn, Hinata. Today is too hot, so I can't think straight."

Realization struck Hinata and he grinned, looking to his green shirt, with a big white 1 on it. Then he looked back at Tobio and laughed at the pained noise the setter left out. "So… what? That's way you were acting strange before? Do you like me on this shirt? To the point of not wanting to practice some tosses? Wow."

"Shut up." Kageyama tried, but Hinata was already approaching even more and, as if he had some sort of magnetism, the setter was slowly being attracted to him. The hand that was grabbing the ace's arm was suddenly on his lower back, pushing closer as Tobio's mouth took no time before devouring Hinata's.

They were a mess in just a few seconds of kissing. Shouyou realized that this new discover of another way – they were many, indeed – to affect Kageyama was making him get way too excited and with a sudden urge to see how much _damage_ he had inflicted on the other. His tongue licked under Kageyama's, guiding it to come to his own mouth, shivering all over as Kageyama traced every inch of his tongue. Tobio, though, have been planning ways to get to this from the moment he arrived, so, as much as the sweetness lingering on Hinata's mouth made his heart beat faster, it was no near enough.

Tobio walked backwards until he could feel the bed behind his legs, his lips now tracing with wet kisses the ace's jaw. Somehow, the forgotten popsicle in his hand was now on Hinata's, who was holding it as if his life depended on it. Kageyama decided to make full use of his hands, detaching from his jaw, pushing Shouyou's shorts down with his underwear. He paused at that. The sight of Hinata wearing only that damn shirt, fair thighs covered with a thin layer of sweat and his pinkish half-erection for the world to see was a bit too much for him for a moment.

"Damn." He could only whisper.

Shouyou tugged at Tobio's shirt, demanding more skin, in which he promptly obeyed, throwing the white shirt somewhere on the room. He half-assedly took off his pants as well, but as soon as he did, Hinata was pressing himself against him and he sat on the bed, bringing the other with him. Kageyama took Shouyou's soft thighs in his hands and spread them, so he could straddle him. The setter started to suck on Hinata's cleavage, trying hard to not leave a mark, against all his want to do so. He sucked the skin and licked right after, soothing any reddish mark that could appear in the fair skin. With one hand, he started to stroke him in a low, but steady rhythm, his thumb playing with the tip here and there, making the other's breath way more erratic.

Hinata passed one arm around Kageyama and tugged at his hair, as he lifted himself a bit, pressing himself even more, because with each stroke Tobio gave, he felt that he needed more and more contact. They were already sweaty and slippery and somehow that was making Hinata even more needy, his cheeks flushed with heat and the pleasure that was starting to build up. He made a move as if he was about to take his shirt off, but the setter noticed right away and glared at him.

"But it's too hot, Bak… Bakageyama…"

Kageyama ignored him and, instead, stroked quicker the whole length of his now full erected shaft, making Hinata press his nails on Tobio's shoulders in order to hold himself. Hinata looked to the popsicle still in one of his hands and quickly opened it, spilling the part of it that had melted on Kageyama's chest, that hissed, surprised. A wave of shivers was running on the setter's body the moment the cold drops made contact with his burning skin.

Hinata enjoyed that view very much and held the sweet in front of Kageyama's mouth, suggestively. Tobio's tongue was suddenly wrapped around the popsicle, drops dripping all over. Shouyou's imagination was running wild at the sight of his boyfriend working his tongue out and he started to unconsciously thrust at Kageyama's hand. That worked as some kind of signal to the latter.

While Shouyou was curving himself to lick the mix of salty sweat and sweet drops of blueberry popsicle on Kageyama's shoulder, the latter somehow managed to search under the mattress they were sitting on, finding the lube Hinata always hid there. Since his mom had given up on fixing his bedroom ages ago, it was more of a Natsu-precaution than anything.

The click that echoed on the room made Hinata squirm a bit, in anticipation. Kageyama left Hinata's hard cock, already leaking precum, alone, with whimpering protests of the other, so he could coat his fingers with the icy liquid. He used his non-coated hand to work his way under Shouyou's shirt, pressing his finger against his soft skin, so he could hold him properly, while the other went to the curve of Hinata's bubble butt, feeling his own cock starting to ache against his tight boxers.

Tobio teased Hinata's entrance and smiled to himself when he heard the latter gasping. He circled around it, teasing, but also softening the flesh, then finally pushed one finger in. The lube helped the process, but it also made Shoyou waver in his knees. He was burning hot inside and the lube was quite cold, making every hair in his body go up by the opposite sensation invading him. Hinata's insides quickly readjusted, so Tobio started to thrust in and out, in the same rhythm he used on his erection – low and steady.

Soon, he pushed another finger in and added some scissoring motions with the thrusts, grasping at the right spots where he knew that would make the little spiker feel it best. Hinata unconsciously started to move the popsicle around Kageyama's mouth, while him, himself, kept grinding against his boyfriend's chest. Soon enough, the moans he kept in a low tone were starting to gain space, filling the room with the echoing form of his pleasure.

The black haired one looked up for a moment, his mouth still working on finish the sweet on it. While observing the shorty, he pressed his fingers on the latter's prostate, waiting for the result. Hinata became a mess very quickly, throwing his head back, mouth opened in pleasure, saliva dripping a bit on the side. His face was endearingly vulnerable and he seemed to be really into everything Kageyama was making him feel. The setter was finding it quite interesting, and specially arousing, since Hinata usually liked to keep his cool, with dirty talk usually, or smartass comments, during foreplay. He left the vulnerable and needy moans to sex itself, but now there he was, spreading his legs even more, pleading with sexy sounds that he didn't seem to be aware of.

Hinata caught him staring and smiled sideways, moving his hips around Tobio's fingers. He finished the blueberry popsicle himself and threw the stick somewhere, while leaning against Kageyama's mouth to suck hard on his tongue, their cold tongues making wonders in each other's mouth – which made Shouyou note in his mind to remind himself to use that again another day.

"Hn… Tobio… come on, I need some more…" Hinata pleaded, against Tobio's mouth, purposefully using the other's giving name, since he knew oh-too-well what that made him feel. And sure enough, Kageyama started to kiss him again, more hungrily, and took off with his fingers with a muffed pop. Hinata felt suddenly empty for a moment, but he knew that wouldn't take long.

The setter moved Shouyou for side a bit, so he could take off that damned piece of cloth he was still wearing, revealing his oh-damn-hard cock, already sticky with precum. But before he could open the lube again, a mass of ginger hair appeared in front of his sight and he gasped as he felt Hinata's tongue wrapping itself around Kageyama's head. The shorty worked his way down the shaft, using as much as saliva he could, before finally putting it in mouth, puffing his cheek to accommodate him better. Hinata bobbed his head a few times, one of his hands holding the base to help him out, then pressed against the slit with his tongue. He gave a muffled loud moan when Tobio clawed his fingers on the his hair, pushing him up.

They stared at each other for a moment. They were both with a layer of sweat covering them, their erections were painfully hard, almost twitching in need to get a release and, specially, their eyes had this same urge, need and freaking love for each other. That's why everything was so damn good, wasn't it?

Without wanting to wait any longer, Kageyama once more pulled Hinata by his thighs. They went back for the first position, but that was no longer time for foreplay. Shouyou rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder very softly, positioning himself while the latter held his butt cheeks, spreading them while Hinata was lowering himself. When the tip of his cock pressed against Hinata's entrance, Tobio's hands slid from his cheeks to his hips, so he could hold him better, but while he was taking his time to enter inside him, Shouyou pressed harder against him, sliding with ease and a loud cry.

"Fuck…" Kageyama cursed, biting his lips hard.

Hinata was always so damn impatient, but this time, Tobio had no room to complain. He let the Karasuno's ace shift himself while his insides were adjusting around him and when he curved his back, Kageyama knew he was fine and it was time to move. Soon enough, Shouyou threw his arms around the other's neck and started to move up, just to lower himself down slowly, hissing softly against Kageyama's ear. He repeated the process, until the setter started to thrust back against his insides, making their moves gradually gain speed.

Tobio rested his face on Hinata's shoulder, gladly laying on his embrace, while making a huge effort to hold down his grunts and growls. Shouyou, meanwhile, was never embarrassed about letting his voice out, so he sang loudly, with whimpers of pleasure. Kageyama's erection was bumping hard against his prostate and that was sending stars to his sight, which made him decide to just shut his eyes and feel the heat.

"Yes, oh God, yes, there!" Hinata cried.

When they steadied on a quick rhythm, the taller one brought one hand to stroke on Hinata lonely, but twitching cock, which became too much for him. Hinata's whole body felt like on fire and he couldn't think straight anymore. There was too much heat, it was too hot, and he was feeling too much pleasure, if that even existed. His head started to become dizzy and his cheeks were flustered. Kageyama had to pass one arm around his waist to maintain the movements, since Hinata was now throwing his head back while curving his lower back, in search for somehow even more contact.

"Tobio, I can't, I… Tobio… This is fucking good, Tobio… I'm gonna pass out, Tobio" He kept crying his lover's name, almost with obsession. He somehow remembered something about passing out by exercising in the heat, before shuddering and coming hard on Tobio's hand and abdomen. His chest was hurting from all the pleasure that hit him hard, and he kept moving just by inertia, since his legs were all shaky and soft. He held Kageyama's face with his fingertips and gave him a sloppy and wet kiss.

But Tobio only managed a few more thrust, because since he came, Hinata's insides were unconsciously tightening around his shaft, making his breath go more erratically as the pleasure was building up in the tip of his stomach.

"Damn it, Shouyou." He hissed before filling Hinata with his cum.

He gave a few more weak thrusts, still coming down from wherever he went to, and pushed Hinata closer to him in a hug, resting his forehead on the shorty's shoulder. Shouyou smiled softly, chest going up and down quickly, still having difficulties in breath, caressing Kageyama's hair with weak fingers.

"Can I take my shirt off now?" He asked, in nothing more than a whisper, but Tobio just shook his head negatively, making the other laugh. Hinata approached his lips to Kageyama's ear. "I love you, you know?" There was this moment of silence, when Kageyama's heart was basically inflating with so much affection, but he didn't say a thing, although Hinata could note his ear getting incredibly red. "Oh, so you get embarrassed by that, but don't get embarrassed by wanting to fuck me with a shirt I used when I was like, fourteen?"

At that, Kageyama lifted up his face. He was clearly flustered, but eyes were still glaring. "Shut up, dumbass."

"You called me Shouyou, like, a minute ago."

"Shut up." Hinata laughed once more. "Anyway, we need to take a shower. I have a weird mix of sweat, blueberry popsicle drops and, well, cum in me."

"Look at you, being all grown up and saying cum."

"I've said shut up."

"Anyway, I don't know, we need to be careful so my mom won't be back and catch us having a bath together."

"I see, you're right. In this case, you can go first, and I'll clean up here." Kageyama said, slowly lifting Hinata and finally detaching himself from him with a light shiver. But before he could get up, he saw Hinata pouting, with a kind of hurt expression. His cheeks immediately got reddish again. Hinata's pout usually had this weird effect on him. "Why are you like that, you just sai-"

"Yeah, but I still want to take a bath with you, you know?"

Kageyama covered his face with his hands, trying to stay calm, but almost crying out of frustration in his hands. "You just shut up."

Shouyou smiled widely, getting up a bit slowly, since he was still wobbly, and took off his shirt, throwing it at Kageyama's covered face. "Come on, Bakageyama, or we won't have time. And you should seriously consider stop saying shut up and dumbass so much."

"Sh…" Tobio gathered all the dignity he still had and shut his own mouth, letting Hinata pull him by the hand and guide him to the bathroom. Somewhere in between turning on the shower, he mumbled. "I love you too."

"Whaaaat~?"

"Shut up, you freaking dumbass."

::

Hinata's mom entered her son's room with Natsu right behind her. She had two cups of juice with chunks of ice in her hands, ready to give them to the two boys, but as soon as she sighted them, she sighed, laughing a bit.

"I knew they would disobey me and play volley… Those two. Must had passed out from heat."

She shook his head at scene of the two of them spread on the futons, wearing sleeveless shirts and small shorts, clearly asleep, with frozen water bags on each of their foreheads and the rests of their watermelons on the bedside table. She left their juices at the table and went out on the tip of her toes, bringing Natsu with her. For now, she would let them sleep.

 **::**

 **N/A:** I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

But I saw a fanart from this amazing artist on tumblr reallyporning, the challenge 29, and I just HAD to transform it into a fic. I hope it's worth of this freaking amazing art! I know is not the summer season in English-talking countries, but in my city is always hot so I can relate. If you're in a cold season, I hope this could warm you up? Please add some suggestive emojis at this sentence.

Also, I always had this headcanon of them being super awkward and embarrassed at the beginning, but Hinata slowly overcoming that to become one hell of a pervert shorty, that would tease Kageyama all the time. Because Kageyama will always be this ball of awkwardness that we love. As well as we love the ball of energy mixed with pervy thoughts that Hinata will become.

ANYWAYS. First time I'm publishing some smut, be nice. Take care. Bye bye.


End file.
